Bella Knight, The Dark Lady
by xMusichick.1999x
Summary: Isabella Swan is not who everyone though she was, she is a dark powerful witch called Bella Knight. After Edward leaves her in New Moon she goes back home to see her father, who is a high ranked follower of the Dark Lord. This is a Bella/Voldemort romance. In my story though he is going to be in his 20 year old body. This is my first fanfic so please be nice!
1. Chapter 1

**When the Cullen's Bella in New Moon, they tell her she was a toy for them to play with she gets really angry and plans her revenge against them. Bella never told them she was a witch who had been taught magic by her father who is called Matthew Knight. Her mother was called Lucia who was a follower who was killed by Albus Dumbledore. Bella's real name isn't Isabella Swan, it's Bella Knight. She is a very powerful dark witch. When the Cullen's leave she goes to visit her father in the Riddle Manor, where he is serving The Dark Lord. She mainly wants to meet Voldemort. When they meet romance sparks and so does jealously. Bella is 18 and Voldemort is in the Body of his handsome 20 year old self. The Cullen's come back later on and see the real Bella. I think the whole story will be in Bella's POV but if I change it, it will say by the Chapter. **

**Chapter One**

I hate them. No one ever does that to Bella Knight. The thing is my name is not really Isabella Swan and I am a Pureblood witch. My father is a loyal death eater and so was my mother. She was killed by Albus Dumbledore when I was 13. I have grown up wanting revenge against the old coot and I have a large hatred for the Light side. My father sent me here at 17 to spy on a group of vampires who are siding with the old man in the great battle. I planted fake memories in the stupid Chief's head about me being the daughter of his flighty ex-wife.

Right now I'm in the Swan's house packing my stuff after I just obligated everyone in the towns memories of me. Also my mission was complete. I leant everything I could before they left. Yes, today Dick-Ward dragged me to the woods and dumped me saying he nor his family ever cared about me. I had to physically stop myself from crucioing him to death. Don't get me wrong, I hated all the Cullen's before but now my hatred grew ten times as much.

First was Carlisle, he was so self righteous and a pansy. I bet he skipped with the butterfly's and he sparkled. He also looked down on everyone by saying he never killed anyone and that he is a doctor. Then was Esme, she is a control freak. She goes and demands stuff then puts on a sickly sweet smile then expects herself to get piles of prays for being 'Motherly'. She is such a controlling bitch. Then Emmett he is such a big child and is a push over to that bitch of a wife he has. Blondie is his wife and she is a vain bitch who never liked me. She only cares about her looks and would cry if anything happened to her 'precious' Barbie hair. Then there's Jasper who is also a pushover and likes taking pity from people because 'he is having blood controlling problems.' Alice is his wife who is a bitch and has a shopping addiction. She also puts on tantrums if she doesn't't get what she wants. Lastly is Eddie-boy who is the worst of them all. He is over protective and possessive. If a guy looked in my direction he would try and kill them, he treated me as if I was glass and acted as if he was above me, he was like a overbearing father than a boyfriend. He was always making dictions for me and I say good riddance to the lot of them. If they cross my path again they are going to wish they were never born.

I am right now about to apperate to the Riddle Manor, where my father and Lord Voldemort are. I have always wanted to meet The Dark Lord and I hopped that today was the day that would happen. I quickly apperated away with a pop. Then I popped into the Main room of Riddle Manor. I was quickly the centre of attention because one, I just apperated into the most powerful wizards house without an invitation and two because the room was full of death eaters because The Dark Lord was holding a meeting.

I looked at everyone wide eyed and scanned the room for my father's face. I found him quickly, he was sitting on Voldemort's right side of the long table. He was starring at me with a longing look on his face and I knew he wanted to hug me. Then he looked to the Dark Lord as if for permission, I too looked at him and almost moaned. He had to be the most handsome man ever to have walked the earth. He had smooth pale skin, short luscious dark hair that you would want to run your fingers through and you could tell even under his black cloak he was very muscular. He had to be in his very early twenties. The most dominating feature about him was his commanding red eyes. To most that would be scary but for me it was a major turn on. His eyes were also raking me and I had to hold back another moan at how his eyes darkened in lust. He then turned to my father and nodded then announced, "Meeting adjourned."

As soon as everyone except my father, the Dark Lord and a few others left, my father ran over to me and scooped me up into a tight hug. I hugged him back just as tightly and whispered, "I missed you father." He pulled back slightly to look at me and said, "My baby girl, I am never letting you go again. I am so sorry I put you up to that." A cough broke us apart and we turned to look at The Dark Lord who the cough had come from. He sat there with a brow raised at my Father. He cleared his throat and said, "My Lord this is my daughter Bella Knight. Bella this is The Dark Lord, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa Malfoy Severus Snape and Rodolphus Lestrange. Bellatrix and Rodolphus are married as are Narcissa and Lucius." I received nods of acceptance and I did the same before I said, "It's a pleasure to meet you all, especially you My Lord." Then I bowed to Voldemort and he smiled slightly. The only ones that noticed the smile was me, Snape and Lucius The two looked shocked but covered it before Voldemort noticed. The smile he had shown was a small happy smile, I really wanted to see that smile grace his face more often.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to the people that have reviewed so far. Please review, but please be nice. **

**Chapter Two**

It had been a few weeks since the Cullen's left me and I have never been happier. I am staying with my father in the Malfoy Manor. I have been treated as family ever since I came here. Lucius and Narcissa or Cissa as she told me to call her, are like my aunt and uncle. There son, Draco, is like my younger cousin, since he is sixteen. Next is Severus and he is a very good friend. He is teaching me potions and gives me advice sometimes. Then Bellatrix, or Trixy and her husband Rodolphus were also like a aunt and uncle. I am more close to Trixy than most though. Me and my father are very close and we have father and daughter bonding time. Lastly there is the Dark Lord, Voldemort as he told me to call him. He is different from what I expected, nicer and not heartless. He has been teaching me privately, things like the forbidden curses and more advance spells. My father told me that he is nicer to me than anyone in his inner circle of followers.

I haven't been marked yet, I don't know why though. Severus said most get marked after a week or two, but it's been around three and he hasn't even mentioned it. I want to bring it up but father said not to. I have also developed feeling for Voldemort. I know right, stupid me. I mean he is the all powerful Dark Lord I'm just the daughter of one of his many followers. Right now I am on my way to the basement for my lesson with Voldemort.

I knocked then opened the door, he was in there, his head in a pensive he kept in the corner of the room. I guessed he didn't hear me. I sat on the chair, waiting for him to resurface. When I sat there I started to think about my time in Forks. I was pulled out of my thoughts as Voldemort quickly pulled out of the pensive. I coughed to get his attention and he turned to face me, wand drawn. I gasped at his fierce look, it surprisingly turned me on. He on the other hand looked at me then his expression turned horrified. He quickly put away his wand, mistaking my gasp for fear and said, "I am sorry Bella. I didn't realise it was you, I was just taken by surprise since you startled me." His worried tone shocked me a little but I was pleased by it. "It's ok. You have nothing to be sorry for my lord," I told him.

His look softened and he said, "You don't have to call me that when it's just you and me." I must have looked very confused and to confuse me more he put his arms on either side of me and pressed me up against the wall. "My Lord," I asked, shocked at his behaviour, but also vastly pleased. "Bella, Do you know what you do to me?" I was so shocked I couldn't answer. He continued, "I really like you Bella, you're the first person I have ever cared for. I want you to be more than just a lover or follower, that is why I haven't marked you. I want you to be mine and for you to be my Dark Lady." Some where around his speech I managed to move my lips, "Me! You want me?" He nodded smiling, I loved his smile. Then he said, "You don't have to though. I won't force you into it." I smiled and pressed my lips to his. He was shocked for a few seconds then kissed me back with a lot of passion. I put all of my pent up lust since I met him into the kiss. I locked my hands into his hair and he put one hand in my hair and one grasping my hip. We finally pulled apart when we ran out of air, panting. When I got my breath back I said, "I would love too. And I want you too so much." We kissed again for a few minutes again before pulling apart. He then sat on the couch, pulling me into his lap, kissing my neck when we worked on new spells. Yes, I was going to enjoy this very much.

It had been a few days since me and Tom got together. That was one of the things that has changed, he said that since I was his queen I was aloud to call him by his birth name. Even though he said it was fine, I usually called him Dark Lord around the death eaters. Though I called him Tom when alone and with the inner circle of death eaters. I also moved into the Riddle manor into Tom's room. When my father found out he was very proud of me but also a bit scared for me. He would never admit it because he was scared of getting crucioed by Tom. He thought Tom would hurt me or abuse me so I took him aside and told him that he would never do anything to me and that his fears were empty, he calmed down after that. Right now we are in our bed, naked from last nights activities. We're both awake, discussing an idea I had, "No Bella, I won't allow it." I sighed and said, "But Tom, it would give us an advantage in the battle. I don't want to do this but this is for us, for our side. Draco could help me." He put his head down and replied, "But, I want you to stay with me. I don't want us to be parted so soon, and I don't need another spy I already have one in Severus." "Yes but Sev only knows what the order and Dumblecoot but there are things that they don't know about. I could spy on Potter and his friends to see what they are up to. But for me to do that I need to be able to gain access to Hogwarts."

He looked at me with pleading eyes but I didn't brake, I just leaned down and kissed him quickly. He answered, "You my love are turning me soft, and don't tell anyone that," I giggled and smiled. I love that I'm the only who can see this side of him. When we are around others we must act heartless and cold but we can just let our guard down when we're on our own. I was brought out of my thoughts by Tom saying, "Ok, my little dark queen, what's going on in that devious mind of yours?" Tom was playing with my hair as I answered, "Just how I love the fact that only I can see this side of you, and that I can just let all my walls down with you." He smiled at me before ducking down and capturing my lips in a passionate kiss. As we pulled apart, as we were running out of air, Tom said with a chuckle, "It's true, I would never put my guard down for anyone other than you. I may pass off as a heartless bastered but I do love you." I grinned widely before replying, "And I love you." And we kissed again.

Before we could do anything our bedroom door opened to reveal that discussing rat. I hated that thing, so weak and annoying, I don't know why Tom keeps him around. Tom glared at Wormtail as he covered me protectively with the sheets, as we were still naked. Then he stuttered out, "M my lord aandd laaddy. ddinner is served." I glared at him and as he didn't move I used wandless magic to lift him and throw him out. Tom smiled at me proudly before getting up and flashing his black robes on. I frowned slightly, pissed that I didn't get enough time with his abs but got up and quickly flashed on my black robes. I fixed my hair so it hung down, loosely curled. He grabbed my hand and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me close to him. We smiled at each other and kissed quickly, then we headed towards the dining room.

When we reached the dining room everyone stood and bowed in respect. Tom and I strutted towards the head of the table with our chins held high. I was on the right sight of Tom as Sev was on his left. Tom pulled my chair out for me before sitting then we held hands under the table. Tom looked around at the table before announcing, "My Lady has requested that she go undercover and attend Hogwarts school of Witch craft and Wizardry. She will find out information on Potter and his friends, also try and tamper with the defence systems in the castle. I will need Severus and Draco to watch over her and protect her if need be." Most looked at me shocked but after I gave them a cold death glare, they turned away. I saw Draco and Sev nod at Tom and then Sev said, "Of course My Lord." A small smile showed on Sev's face as he looked at me, nodding. I smiled slightly back and did the same to Draco. Eating with the Dark Lord and Death Eaters is not what the Light Side would make you believe it was like. Sure we were all killers but we were all like a big dysfunctional family. This was were I belonged.


	3. Chapter 3

**I love that people are reviewing my story and I really love that you have positive things to say about it. Oh and Bella's father is called Matthew Knight, I made him up. I did say his name in the summary but you might of missed it. Sorry for those who were confused. :D**

**Chapter Three.**

I was standing near the train to Hogwarts saying goodbye. Today me and Draco were going to Hogwarts. The people who came with us were Aunt Cissa, Uncle Lucius, Father and Tom.

I was shocked when he told me he was going with me to the train station but he wanted to see me off. Everyone was worried that someone would recognise him but he just chuckled, he was wearing a hooded cloak so you couldn't see his face. I quickly hugged Cissa and Lucius saying goodbye. I turned around to hug my father who was standing behind me. He hugged me back and whispered, "Be Careful." I smiled at him and he smiled back. I pulled back and turned towards Tom. He pulled me to him in a tight hug which I returned. I looked up so I could ogle his face. He smiled at me before pulling me into a passionate kiss. We kissed until we were out of breath, I whispered to him, "I'm going to miss you. I love you." Tom smiled at me, face still covered and replied, "I love you too. I'm going to miss you so much. Come home when ever you want and try and sneak out to see me at least twice a week." I nodded and kissed him one more time before heading towards the train with Draco.

He lead me towards the main Slytherin cabin where the last years travelled. He pulled me in and 6 Slytherin's were already sitting in there. They all turned to Draco and there eyes landed on me. The guy's eyes darkened a bit in lust and a girl glared at me. I held in my urge to slap that look off her face, they may not know it but I am the Dark Lady and deserve to be treated with respect. I pushed that part of me down and sat down near the window while Draco sat next to her, in a protective manner. She sighed quietly, Tom had told Draco and Sev to protect her at all cost, and of course they obeyed. Draco cleared the quiet tension and announced, "Everyone this is Bella Knight, she is to be respected. Bella this is Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Astoria Greengrass, Blaise Zabini and Pike."

Everyone said a hello to me though Astoria's held a hard edge, she was the one glaring at me. I realised that she had a crush on Draco. I had a cold mask on and I said, "Hello everyone, Any questions you want to ask me?" Blaise's hand shot strait up and he asked, "Do you have a boyfriend?" People looked interested in my answer for different reasons. I answered, "Yes I do. His name is Tom and he is a little older than me so he won't be attending Hogwarts." I sighed sadly then, thinking about my Tom. The boys looked sad, Pansy looked jealous and Astoria looked relieved. I might tell them who Tom is when I am sure that they can be trusted. Suddenly the train stopped in front of Hogwarts. Wow, know I can see why Tom wants it so much, it's beautiful. We headed out towards the lake, with children chattering happily the whole time.

I smiled slightly to myself as Dumbledick finished his speech and the sortings of the first years. I was by the enterance of the hall, wanting to make a dramatic enterence. Then just as the room went quiet and he was about to talk I pushed open the main doors and all eyes turned to look at me. I could feel the strongest emotions in the air, shock, jealously, lust. Draco glared at most of the males, in a protective family sort of way, I liked it. You see Tom has also taught me how to make a hawkrus so I have made one before I came here. I killed a mud blood that Tom had in his dungeon and transferred a part of my soul into my mothers wedding ring that I wore on a chain around my neck. So even though I was already pretty before I was now very beautiful, after my second or third hawkrus I would surpass any vampire's beauty.

Anyway, A slightly confused Professor Dumblefreak then announced, "This is our new student who will be joining us for her last year. Her name is Bella Knight. Bella would you come up here and put on the hat." He didn't really ask me, more like demanded it. I didn't like it on top of that the old coot tried to read my mind. Luckily I am a master a occlumency and pushed him out before he could get anything. He staggered for a bit and I said in a cold voice, "I would appreciate it if you would stay out of my head, headmaster. Also the sorting hat won't be necessary, I already know were I belong and I don't need an old hat telling me were to go." Everyone looked really shocked at this while I turned sharply towards the Slytherin table and sat next to Draco. When I sat down all eyes were still on me in shock, but I could see Sev and Draco trying not to laugh. Dumbledoof quickly regained everyone's attention and said, "We will also be having five new students, and two teachers. Please welcome the Cullen's."

I noticed how he looked at me with that stupid twinkle in his eyes when he said this. I was nearly shaking with Anger, Draco noticed that and held my hand tightly under the table to stop me from killing them. I hated how the seven of them strutted in, looking as if they owned the place. I did notice however that they all looked sad, except Blondie, she just looked bored as ever. I was starting to regret coming here, but I pushed it out of my mind, these leaches were a waste of my time. Esme and Carlisle went up to sit at the teachers table as the rest of them headed towards the sorting hat.

First up was Emmett, I still called him that because he was the only Cullen I could stand. Even though he was really childish he was still funny and cunning. The hat took a minute before shouting, "Slytherin!" Emmett grinned widely before nearly running to our table, he quickly looked at me and grinned even wider before coming to sit next to me, on the other side of Draco. Edward must have seen me in Emmett's mind a turned to me in shock, as did all the other Cullens. I just glared at them and Dumbledore shouted, "Next!" and Pixie went up and the hat shouted, "Gryffindor!" she smiled before sitting next to potter and his gang. Then Jasper went up and the hat shouted, "Gryffindor!" Next was Edward and the hat shouted "Gryffindor!" He looked a little disappointed as he looked at me on his way to his seat. I just smirked evilly and turned my head towards the last Cullen, ignoring him. Lastly Blondie went to the hat and when it touched her head it shouted, "Slytherin!"

She smiled sweetly and went over to sit on Emmett's other side. There was a small awkward silence in the hall and finally Dumbledore said, "Now eat up!" I groaned in annoyance as sat back in his seat, his stupid twinkling eyes watching me. Emmett spoke up and asked, "Bella? Is that really you?" I just turned my head to Draco and his friends, ignoring Emmett and Blondie's attempts to get me to answer them. I tried clearing my head slightly to stop me from loosing my temper. I cleared my head of The Cullens, Dumbledick, Hogwarts, everything the only thing on my mind was my Dark Lord, my Tom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey thanks for the reviews and sorry for the wait. I hope you like this next chapter. I don't like haters. BTW In this story Horcrux's makes you beautiful, (sorry for the confusion and thanks for giving me the correct spelling.) Thanks for reading my drone on, you can read my chapter now ****J J **

**Chapter 4**

"Hey Bells!" I growled quietly and turned to face one of my constant nuisances, who liked to annoy me to no end. "I told you Pixie, Leave me Alone!" I hissed out at Alice. It had been three days since the day I started Hogwarts. The Cullen's have been a pain in my ass since I have been here. Carlisle and Esme have been following me and holding me back after classes to try and talk to me. Of course I just ignored them and left them standing there. Alice has been pestering me and cornering me, obliviously Jasper following her like a lap dog. Edward has been following me and watching my every move. Stalker. The only place he didn't watch me in was the Slytherin Common room, since no other houses are permitted to enter. Barbie was being a little nicer to me since I wasn't acting as sweet innocent Isabella Swan who let everyone trample over her. Emmett is trying his hardest to be a big brother to me and I do like his cunning nature.

Anyway, I push Pixie out of my way and head towards the main hall. She growled in annoyance before storming past me. I smile at her annoyance, finally she shuts up. I push the doors open to the great hall and strut over to my seat. I gain lots of attention on my way there, again it's mostly, jealously and lust. I sit at near head of the Slytherin table, even though they don't know I am the dark lady I still get treated with a lot of respect. Tonight I am going to sneak out to see Tom. I miss him so much. I'm going to surprise him, because I'm not going to tell him I'm sneaking out. I will probably be back in the morning, since I don't think all me and Tom are going to do is talk.

The only bump along the road would be the Cullen's and Dumbledick. As Pixie, Emo boy, Doctor Fang, Mommy Vamp and Freakward were officially stalking me. Dumbledore is suspicious of me and also watches me like a hawk. I could have Sev come with me so I would have a teachers escort and the Cullen's couldn't try and stop me from leaving. Also Dumbledore trust Sev and thinks he is on his side. Ha, Idiot.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Draco nudging me slightly. I saw concern in his face and I nodded, silently telling him I am fine. Just then a boy from Gryffindor, in Draco's year, headed towards me. He had an over confident smirk on his face as he strutted towards our table. I guessed he was trying to be sexy but compared to Tom he is nothing. He stopped in front of me and said, "Hey sexy, names Dean Thomas. But of course you knew that. So you doing anything later on, because I'm free." I smirked at the stupid boy and answered, "Actually I am busy and taken. So buzz of Gryffindor, you got no shot."

He staggered a bit and quickly replied, "Baby, where have you been all my life?"

I smirked at his awful pick up line and said, "Hiding from you."

He stood taller and said, "If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together."

"If I could rearrange the alphabet, U wouldn't even be in it," I answered in a bored tone.

Then Sev came to the table as Dean tried to put his arm around me. Sev shouted, "Go back to your table and stop bothering Miss Knight. And you have a detention with me for every night for two weeks, starting Tomorrow!" He staggered back before quickly scurrying away from Sev. I smiled slightly and pulled Sev down to my height, then whispered in his ear, "I'm going to see Tom tonight and you're coming with me as I'll probably need a 'teachers escort,'" I didn't really give him a choice but I honestly couldn't care less. I don't like bossing the people I consider family around but I miss Tom so much I would do anything to see him.

I have been talking to him using the 'mirror phone' **(It's like face time for wizards. I don't know whether they have these in HP or what they are actually called but I'll use it anyway.) **But I missed having him right in front of me, being able to touch him. I know it's only been a few days but I miss my Dark Lord. God I sound like a drug addict.

Well I sort of am, I'm a Tom Addict. I can't get enough of him.

I was shook out of my thoughts by Sev replying lowly in my ear, "Of course my Lady. Is Draco also joining us?" I quickly turned to Draco and pulled him out of his flirting with Astoria, and asked him, "Me and Sev are going out to see Tom tonight. You want to come, seeing as your parents are also there?" He smiled and nodded back, then went back to flirting. I shook my head, laughing at the two of them before turning back to Severus and nodding at him. He nodded back and went back to sit at the teacher's table.

I heard growling and turned towards the source. Of course it was Eddie, staring at me. I smirked at him, realising what he was growling at. He wanted to know what me, Sev and Draco were talking about, since he could hear as we were blocking our thoughts using Occlumency. I taught Draco before we came to Hogwarts in case Dumbledick tried to read to his mind. He was now at an a experienced level. Anyway, Eddie tried to 'dazzle' me but I just chuckled at his attempts before turning to my very appetising dinner. The whole time through dinner I felt his stare boring into my back along with the other Cullens. Emmett and Rosalie glanced at me a few times out of curiosity but quickly turned away hoping I didn't catch them. I liked that they at least tried to respect my privacy but the others didn't even try. I think I might try and get closer to Blondie and Muscles. It might be good to have Vampire's on our side for the War. I'll tell Tom to send a few Death Eaters to Italy to recruit the Volturi as well.

Then Dumbledick stood and announced that Lunch was over and to get the last few classes. I had Potions then Defence against the Dark arts last. I would have normally liked that except that now Mummy Cullen was our Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. I very pissed at Dumbledick for giving her that position and not Sev. She was too weak, she wasn't worthy of it. I walked to Potions with Draco and the rest of his Slytherin gang. Emmett and Rosalie were near us so I decided to put my plan into action. "Hey Barbie, Muscles, over here." They both looked at me shocked that I was actually acknowledging them. The other Cullen's were equally as shocked and actually stopped as Potter, Granger and Weasley looked at them confused, as they didn't hear me. Draco looked at me in curiosity. Emmett smiled and walked up to me, dragging Blondie with him.

"Hey Bells. Does this mean you're talking to us?" I nodded slowly and he grinned before pulling me into a hug and whispered into my eat, "I missed you lil sis." I know people think that Slytherins have no emotions but I honestly missed my big bro. I whispered back, "Missed you too big bro." Then I pulled away quickly, glaring at the shocked looks we were getting. They quickly turned away, scared of me. You see even though people think we have no emotions we have to keep it that way to remain on top. I turned to Blondie and shook her hand in acceptance and she shook it back, smiling at me. I then said, "Come on, you can walk with us, oh and Welcome to Slytherin." Draco and the gang were shocked by my announcement but followed my lead, shaking their hands and nodding at them. Even though some didn't agree, they did so anyway because they respected me and follow my lead. I might even tell Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Astoria, Blaise and Pike (Draco's Gang) who Tom actually is. Not today but someday.

We are now walking into Potions, glaring at any student who looked our way. It actually went by quite quickly. Even though I had the Cullen's in this class I didn't mind because Sev made it hell for them. He eased of Emmett and Rosalie because they are in Slytherin but he tortured the rest of the Cullen students, especially little Eddie boy. Me and Draco were whispering very lowly so the Vamps wouldn't hear most of the lesson. It was about going to see Tom tonight. He was worried the Cullen's would stop us but I just told him not to worry. The only thing to worry about was if Dumbledick caught us but since he's always cooped up in that dusty office of his, so I doubt that will be a problem. I was pulled out of my thoughts by someone tugging on my arm. I looked up to see Sev smirking and he said, "Sorry to pull you out of your trance but the bell has went and if you guys don't get going you're going to be late. Do you always get lost in thought?" I glared at him jokingly and replied, "At least I have thoughts to get lost in Mr Grumpy Pants. Meet us at seven o'clock in the common room." He scowled at me before nodding his head, shooing me and Draco away.

We arrived at D.A.D.A a few minutes late and everyone turned to look at us. A cold glare from me made them turn back to Mummy C though. She sighed and asked, "Mr Malvoy and Miss Swan, why are you two late." I was fuming right now. She knew perfectly well I was a Knight. Calling me by that Muggle name was just insulting. People were also confused to why she called me that. I quickly answered back, "Held up in potions. And Mrs Cullen my name is Bella Knight. Isabella Swan never existed, so I suggest you and your family get over your fantasy, and move on." Then I took my seat, with an awed Draco trailing behind me. I watched the Cullens reactions to what I said, main emotions were, hurt, shocked, angry, pained but Rosalie looked happy, relived even. I know she hated Little Swan so she is going to like the real me. Eddie looked determined above all other things. He still thought Isabella was a part of me, oh stupid boy. He didn't have a chance before I met Tom, but now that I am bound to My Dark Lord nothing will change that. Not even foolish Vampires.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey here's the new Chapter. Thank you for all your nice reviews and being so helpful. For those who spotted some grammar mistakes thank you for correcting me so that'll not happen again. Thanks for reading :D**

**Chapter 5**

I was pissed as hell. Stupid bitch had made my once favourite class an absolute hell. All the way through class she would watch me. She would scold me when I would try and talk to Draco. But when her 'children' pestered me she smiled at them encouraging. Then she would be either telling the Slytherins off or taking points off us when the Gryfindors would be the ones pissing us off. I nearly crucioed her right then. When she told me to stay behind my hands turned to fists and I nearly broke my desk.

I am stood in front of Mummy C's desk while she sat in her chair. She turned to me and sighed, then said, "Bella sweetheart. What is up with you? You were never like this in Forks? What would your father think of all this? And how come y6u never told us you were a witch, we told you we are Vampires. I am so disappointed in you Isabella." I glared at her, wanting her to burn were she stood. As soon as she said that Muggle idiot was my father I was pissed. But when she said she was disappointed In me and called me Isabella I snapped. "Do you think I give a shit! You and your stupid family are delusional. Isabella Swan never existed, and never call that Muggle twat my father! My father is pureblood Matthew Christopher Knight. Mother was Lucia Josephine Samantha Knight, died fighting against the light. And my name is Bella Sophia Alexandra Knight. Innocent little Swan never existed so I want you and your sparkling family to piss off!" With that I spun on my heals and stormed out, heading towards the Slytherin common room.

On my way I passed the hospital wing and inside I saw a student who must have been victim to a Weasley Prank. Even though those two are Gryfindors, I got to give them credit, they are good. Then Daddy C, came over and started to treat him. See he is now a doctor in the schools hospital wing. Grrr these Light Cullens are parasites, they are everywhere I turn. I quickly headed towards Slytherin common room, not wanting to see another Cullen. I swear I'm losing IQ points by just looking at them.

I stormed into the Slytherin Common room with a scowl on my face. The only people in there were Draco, his gang, minus Pike and the two Slytherin Cullens on the far side of the room. They all turn to look at me curiously, then Emmett stood up and walked over to me saying, "What's wrong Baby Bells?" Rosalie was watching from her chair smiling at her husband and then Emmett put his arm around me comfortingly. I smiled as I thought of how to turn them against there 'family.' I answered back sadly, "It's the rest of the Cullens. They keep following around and are horrid to me. Esme and Carlisle always tell me off, Alice and Jasper corner me and try and force me to do things and Edward is always staring at me, following me outside the Slytherin Common Rooms." I put on my best sad face and my voice was quiet. He growled lowly and said, "It's ok baby sis. Me and Rosie will talk to them and make sure you're safe." I was beaming on the inside at how my plan was working.

I know some people would say it's evil to use people for your own gain but I'm not. Well I am sort of, I still kind of like these two and I don't want to have to kill them in the war. Of course I am also doing this for Tom, they could help us in the war. I am also saving Emmett and Rosalie from dying a horrible death.

Rosalie spoke up from her spot on the couch and said, "I honestly don't know why they're complaining about this. You are way better than that spineless Swan. You are more tough, have a back bone and don't take any shit. Swan was a pathetic human who let Alice drag her everywhere and Eddie control her." She looked bored as she said this, filing her nails. I grinned at Rosalie before answering, "Don't sweat it, Swan is as good as dead. I hated playing that weak little bitch, I nearly killed dear Eddie on a lot of occasions." She grinned at me before turning to Emmett and so did I. He smiled at me then said, "I honestly prefer you now Bells. Of course I'll love you no matter what Belsy you're my sister. But if this is the real you I love it!" I felt myself tearing up slightly but pushed it down, then pulled him into a hug. "Love you too Emmy Bear," I whispered to him, pulling away. He grinned at me and added, "Bella you are our family too and if the others give you trouble tell me and I'll set them strait. Besides Rosie's never liked Eddie Boy anyway." Rosalie nodded her head in agreement before dragging Emmett away, towards the door leading out of the Slytherin Common Room.

Draco came towards me and asked, "What was all that about?" If he wasn't like family I would tell him to buzz of but I answered, "A little reunion, also causing some trouble in the Cullen 'family." I sneered at the word family. They are Vampires and Doctor C, try and make them sound special by calling them a family. Draco grinned at me before saying, "Ok so I'll meet you back here at five to seven?" I nodded before going up to my room that I share with Pansy, Astoria and a girl called Tracy Davis. I hardly talk to the girl as she doesn't really like being in Slytherin, foolish really.

A knock on the door pulled me out of my thoughts. Then Pansy entered and said, "Bella, Draco sent me up here. He told me to say, you have to get ready." Then she walked out of the room. I know some might wonder why she knocked but that's our rule. We all have to knock before we enter, to signal our presence. Anyway, I turned to the clock to see it was half six, wow. Where did the time go? Oh well. I turned to the mirror to get ready. By the time I was finished it was nearly five to seven. I had lightly curled my hair so it hung loosely down my back. I had given myself the smoky eye look and some clear lip gloss, since my lips are naturally red anyways. I had changed into my new black lace lingerie set and put my Slytherin robes over it. I also wore my high healed black leathered boots that nearly reach my knees. Tom was going to go nuts when he saw this.

I smirked to myself before walking down to the common room, where Draco was waiting. Crabbe and Goyle were also there, talking quietly on the couches. When they heard me coming down the stairs they turned towards me. I watched Crabbe and Goyle's mouths drop open and Draco glared at them before holding his arm out to me. I took it and Draco said to them, "I don't want this getting out, us leaving that is. Before you two get the wrong Idea, it's a family thing. The Knights are close with my family." They nodded still looking at me. I decided to tell them to half truth, because I've come to trust these two, "Draco is going to see his family, I'm seeing my father and Tom and Snape is coming with us." They nodded before heading us stairs.

Draco and I left the Slytherin common room to see Sev waiting by the entrance. We all nodded our heads in greeting before heading towards the main entrance to Hogwarts. As we headed down the corridor we were stopped by Pixie, Emo Boy and Freakward stepping in front of us. Sev said, "Students out of bed without a teacher. That would be twenty points from Gryffindor, each." Alice and Jasper looked pissed, but Eddie boy kept staring at me. I glared at him and Alice said, "We were just wondering why a teacher has taken two students out of their beds and are about to leave Hogwarts." We glared at her and Sev answered, "50 points from Gryffindor for questioning a teachers authority. Now back to bed." Then we pushed them to leave exit the main door. The cool air was welcoming as we walked out into the forest. Sev told us that this was the only place you could apperate on Hogwarts grounds. We all apperated to the Malvoy manner with a pop.

We apperated into the dining room, it was empty. Draco called out, "Mum, Dad!" Then Lucius and Cissa came into the room, smiling at us. They pulled Draco into a hug, then me and lastly Lucius shook Sev's hand as Cissa hugged him. My dad came in and when she saw me, he pulled me into a tight hug. Lastly Tom came in and everyone bowed their heads to him. He hadn't seen me yet and I happily shouted, "Tom." Before he could look up I ran up to him and wrapped my legs and arms around him. He hugged me back tightly before pulling me into a deep kiss. We broke for air after a few minutes and he whispered against my lips, "I missed you my love."

I smiled and whispered back, "I missed you to. So much." He smiled at me before apperating us to the Malvoy's guest bedroom.

**Please review and tell me what you think, no flames though. I had to add some sibling love for Emmett and Bella. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you like this next chapter :)**

**Chapter 6**

"I don't want you to leave," Tom pleaded with me, giving me the most dazzling puppy dog eyes I've even seen. I know most would think, 'what the hell, the dark lord giving someone the puppy dog eyes.' But we were both very relaxed around each other. When we are alone we do mushy couple stuff because honestly, it's fun. However if we are with others, our guards have to go back up again, but I don't mind. I like having the real Tom all to myself.

Tom and I had just finished getting dressed after last nights activities. It's five o'clock in the morning and Draco, Sev and I have to leave soon before our dorm mates wake up. I answered him back sweetly, "Baby, I don't to leave either but Dumbledick would probably get suspicious of me leaving last night and not returning." Tom chuckled quietly when I mentioned one of my most popular nicknames for the old loon. "I don't care, you're not happy there and I don't like it. My Lady will get the best," Tom replied, pulling me against him and nuzzling my neck lovingly.

I had told him about everything that has happened at Hogwarts so far. Well more like, showed him. I opened my mind to him last night and he read my thoughts from arriving to Hogwarts onwards. I sighed in contentment before saying, "It's ok my love. The Cullens are pissing me off but I like annoying them. I'm also enjoying pissing off Potter and his gang. However I missed Emmett, and Rose is cool to." I looked at him, wondering what he was going to say about me liking the two Cullens. I was a little surprised when he grinned at me and answered, "They are Slytherins and are like your family. If you separate them from their coven, you can tell them the truth if you'd like." I smiled and kissed him passionately, enjoying the deep moan that emitted out of his chest. "I love you, my Dark Lady."

I smiled and replied, "I love you too my Lord. And don't worry about separating the Cullens, I'm already working on that. Both Emmett and Rosalie are on my side." He grinned cheekily at me before pulling me into another deep kiss. We broke apart by a knock at the door, "Bella, we got to leave before the others wake up!" It was Sev who shouted this and I sighed before pecking Tom on the lips and walking out of the room.

Draco, Sev and I walked out of the gate of Malvoy Manor, then apperated back to Hogwarts forest. I sighed sadly at the castle before following the boys back to the building. When we reached the Slytherin common room Sev said, "Ok now go back to bed and 'wake up' at seven to get ready for breakfast." We both nodded and headed up to our separate dorms.

I laid in bed, thinking about my Tom when Astoria woke up with a load yawn, the had Tracy jumping out of her bed onto the floor. We both burst out laughing and she blushed before getting up, then running to the bathroom. Pansy was still asleep and Astoria grinned before saying, "Bella watch this." I did as she said, then she left the room only to reappear with a bucket of water. Then she dumped it on Pansy and then Pansy jumped up screaming profanities at her while shivering from the cold water. I watched amused as Astoria ran out of the room with a pissed off Pansy chasing her.

I got out of bed, then quickly showered and brushed my teeth. I threw on my underwear, then put on black skinny jeans and an emerald green tube top. Then I put on my black five inch ankle boots and Slytherin robe. I curled my hair lightly, swiped some red lip gloss on and gave myself the smoky eye look. Once I looked perfect I went down stairs to see the boys of Slytherin staring at me. I glared at them and they quickly looked away, then Draco and the gang came towards me as they entered the room. "Ready to go?" Draco asked. I nodded and said, "Emmett, Rosalie come on, we're heading down to breakfast." They both smiled before standing beside me, facing the gang. Blaise gestured for me to lead the way so did, with Emmett and Rosalie close behind me.

When we entered the great hall all heads turned in our direction. I smirked as I saw the Cullen's mouths drop and they saw Emmett and Rosalie behind me. We strutted over to our seats, glaring at everyone as we passed them. I turned slightly to see Emmett and Rosalie doing so as well. I smiled but replaced it with a cold look before anyone could detect it. I noticed how every one at the Slytherin table shifted their bodies unknowingly towards us. As if they were seeking guidance from us. You see everyone in Slytherin looked up and respected our group, we were the ones you looked at for inspiration.

After Breakfast Dumbledore told us to get to class. I glared at the old fool before heading to Care of Magical Creatures. I hate this class as does every other Slytherin. The reason for this was our stupid teacher called, Hagrid. Dumbledick is an idiot for letting a half giant teach students. Draco told me that Hagrid had let a wild Hippogriff out and it attacked him. That Hagrid is going to get a piece of my mind if he tries anything like that today. I have this class with Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, all of the Cullens, Weasel, Granger and Potter. We also had some Ravenclaws and 3 Hufflepuffs that I don't know the name of.

We finally got down to Hagrid's hut as we were the last to show up. "Well, now that we are all here lets get going," Hagrid said in a gruff voice. I glared at him but followed reluctantly. I let out a short giggle when I saw Potter and his followers trailing behind Hagrid like a lost puppy. Eddie's head snapped up when he heard it and I glared at him. He looked determined for some reason, I found out why when he headed towards me. I couldn't run because we were in a group so I had to keep at my normal pace. I glared at him and said, "Go away Eddie. I don't give a crap!" Then I turned away but he stayed put and said, "What is up with you my love? I left to protect you. I love you." I clenched my jaw and spat out, "Get it through your thick sparkly head. I hate you and I never loved you. That girl you think you love never existed. That weak push over Isabella Marie Swan is as good as dead. I made her up. Get over it!" Then I pushed him out of my way walking past him. But I heard him call after me, "I won't give up on you Bella!" I rolled my eyes before getting back to the group. Stupid, delusional Vampire.

Hagrid finally told us that we were there. I looked around and we were in the forbidden forest. Pansy shouted out, "What the hell! It's called the 'forbidden' forest for a reason!" I chuckled but nodded in agreement. Of course I wasn't scared like she was, I'm the most dangerous thing you could find in this forest. I could see Potter and Weasel glaring at Pansy for shouting at Hagrid. I made a disgusted face at them and turned to our dim-witted teacher. He cleared his throat and replied, "Well, today you are going to be studying mermaids and I thought we could come down here and see them." I chuckled darkly as most gasped.

I could hear the mudblood whisper to Hagrid, "Hagrid, Mermaids are dangerous creatures. We can't get too close to them." As much as I hate to admit it she's right. I spoke up then, "Hagrid, you're going to get sacked for this. Putting you're students in danger, taking us to see Mermaids. As I understand you also had the students petting Hippogriffs, one even rode one. Draco here got injured in one of your lessons, but Dumbledore always manages to weal you out of trouble. But Dumbledore can't protect you this time Hagrid." Everyone turned to look at me when I announced this. All the Slytherins and Ravenclaws nodded in agreement, even a few Gryffindors agreed.

"Shut up! Hagrid is a great teacher. It was Malvoy's own fault that he got scratched!" Potter screeched at me. I was bubbling with anger. Stupid boy can't talk to me like that. I balled up my fists but before I could reply Blaise shouted, "How dare you Potter!" Then Draco said, "You will treat Bella with respect!" I smirked and raised my hand, a signal for him to be quiet. "Potter, you have no clue of who you are dealing with." I made my voice calm and cold. My eyes hard as stone, glaring at him. Potter took a step back, frightened. I laughed darkly before breaking my glare.

Hagrid cleared his throat uncomfortably before saying, "Alright then, back to the lesson. The Mermaids are over there in that pond, I think it'll be alright to get a little closer." My eyes widened a little in disbelief before walking closer. He made us move so close we could make out their hair and tails, even their eyes.

Suddenly I saw a huge splash and then someone screamed, "Ahhh Help!"

**HAHA I know I'm evil :P So who do you think is in trouble? I will try and update my next chapter as soon as I can. :) Please review and let me know what you think. But No Flames! xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the Reviews, hope you like this chapter. **

**Chapter 7**

I turned to the source of the shout to see mermaid had grabbed Rosalie and pulled her under. She was trying to fight them off but mermaids are as strong as vampires so it didn't help. Emmett tried to jump in after her but Alice and Jasper held him back, while Edward watched the mermaids. I was livid, they wouldn't even help their so called sister.

I growled lowly before holding my hand up, my palm facing the mermaids. Then a second later all the mermaids started to drop back into the water. I like this spell, Tom taught me and now I'm a master it. It shuts off your body and makes you limp. You can still feel and see things but this spell makes you unable to fight or struggle. I walked over to the edge of the lake, my hand held out. Rosalie smiled at me before grabbing it, then pulling herself out of the water. Before I could let go of her hand, she pulled me in for a hug. I hugged back and she whispered, "Thank you for saving me Bella. What you did just then was amazing."

I laughed quietly before replying, "Thanks, and it was no problem Rosalie." She pulled back then said, "You can call me Rose." Then Emmett came over and pulled her into a hug. I turned to walk away but he stopped me and pulled me into a bear hug and said, "Thank you Belsy, you saved my Rosie. You're the best, little sis." I said a quick thanks before walking back to the Slytherin part of the group.

Their mouths were open slightly and some stuttered on the words that they were trying to say. Before I could attempt to make it out Potter shouted, "How the hell did you do that!" I glared at him before replying coldly, "As I told you before Potter, you don't know who you are dealing with. That was only a small part of what I am capable of." I saw the Hufflepuffs shiver in fright along with some Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. Hagrid's eyes were wide with shock before saying, "Ok, I think we should head back." Most of the class rolled their eyes and followed him back to the castle. I looked back at the lake before following him also.

On the way back I caught most of the class gaping at me. Now they all know how much power I have. You see most auras have trouble using magic with out a wand and I did it with little effort, not to mention I didn't even murmur a spell. Also, the spell I used was one of Tom's recent creations so none of them recognised the spell. I, of course, glared at anyone, who wasn't in Slytherin, that I caught staring at me. I saw Emmett and Rose glancing at me from time to time, but they had gratitude in their eyes and small smiles. I smiled back at them whenever I caught them.

I had a feeling after this morning they would both keep their distance from the rest of the Cullens. Emmett was very mad at them for stopping him from trying to save his mate, Rose was pissed that know one other than Emmett in their 'family' tried to save her. They would both glare at the other Cullens when ever they saw them. So this so far today I was enjoying myself. Watching the Cullens fighting amongst themselves was quite enjoyable.

It has been a few days since the mermaid incident and it's lunch time. Since Hagrid's class Emmett, Rose and I have become closer and they we're separating from the rest of the Cullens. It was quiet so far today, no drama or incidents. Of course I spoke too soon when I saw Pixie, Jasper and Eddie boy heading towards our table. We all glared at them before Pixie said, "Rosalie, Emmett, Bella we all want to talk to you outside, now." Rose and Emmett looked to me for guidance. I nodded at them then stood, motioning them to do the same.

The whole hall turned quiet as the Cullens and I walked towards the exit. Even the teachers paused mid conversation to watch us leave. As soon as we were out of their hearing distance pixie screeched at me, "Why are you tearing our family apart? You have upset Esme, disappointed Carlisle, Jasper and I are pissed at you and Edward here is heartbroken as you lead him on! And now you are turning Rose and Emmett against us!"

I was about to rip her head of but was stopped at Rose shouted back at her, "She is doing nothing of the sort. Esme is a cry baby, Carlisle needs to get over himself and you and Jazzy can go and stuff yourselves! Eddie needs to grow up and realise he is not worthy of her. Stop being so delusional and move on!" She was about to carry on but Emmett held her shoulder, a signal for her to be quiet.

Then Emmett carried on where Rose left off, "Also Bella is not the reason for Rosie and I distancing ourselves from you. When my wife, your 'sister' was in trouble none of you tried to help her and when I did you held me back! If it wasn't for Bells here my mate would be mermaid food! Some 'family' you people are." Emmett sneered at the word family, glaring at the three Gryffindors.

Then Carlisle and Esme stepped out into the corridor with us. Esme said, "Emmett and Rosalie Cullen! Apologise to your brothers and sister immediately! Your father and I are so disappointed." As if to prove her point the bitch shook her head in sadness. I snorted is annoyance while Emmett replied, "No Esme, you can't order us around! You are not our mother, Carlisle is not our father and these freaks here are not our sibling. We never belonged in this family and it was about time we got fed up of you all playing happy family. Oh and it's Emmett and Rosalie McCarty, not Cullen!" With that he stormed off to next class, dragging a proud looking Rose with him. The Cullens were shocked and I snorted before heading off to next class.

**I know it's quite a short chapter but I couldn't think of anything else to add to it. Please review and tell me what you think about Rosalie and Emmett taking a stand against the Cullens. :-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry for the wait, I've been a bit stuck on what to right and my laptop has been playing up :( And thank you to those who review, you guys are great!**

**Chapter 8**

It has been a week since the Cullens split and I have been enjoying my time at Hogwarts so far. It's not as bad as I thought it would be, mostly because I sneak out nearly every night to visit Tom. Emmett and Rosalie have permanently become apart of our group. They had their names changed on all the registers to McCarty.

I talked to them both a few hours after they broke from the Cullens and asked them if they regretted it at all. Emmett told me that he had never liked Alice and Edward but didn't see what the others were truly like until I came along. Rosalie said that she only ever liked Jasper and Esme but that was before she came here, then she saw them in a different light. I am happy that they finally see them for what they truly are.

Last night I visited Tom and I told him that I wanted to tell the gang about us, that includes Emmett and Rose. He told me that he has no problem with my friends knowing, but he doesn't want Potter or Dumbledick finding out in case they try to use me against him. Even though I wasn't worried about them, I agreed with Tom to appease him. So after classes today I am going to tell them about me and Tom. However, It won't be that long because we have just finished lunch. We all stood in unison and headed off to my favourite class, Potions. It was DADA but of course now mummy Cullen is the teacher I dread it, even more than getting dragged off into the woods by that oaf, Hagrid.

On they way to class I am talking to Rose, Astoria (Tori), and Pansy. I'm pulled out of my musings by Pansy saying, "Come on Tori, everyone can see how much you and Draco like each other. Why aren't you two dating yet?" She said this quietly so Draco wouldn't hear but all of us heard it clearly. Tori glared at her before checking to see if anyone else heard. When she saw know one had she replied, "It's just some harmless flirting, besides Draco doesn't like me that way. How could anyone like him, go for me?" She hung her head when she said that.

Since Tori is a year younger than us she is always careful around Draco and doesn't see herself clearly at all. Before I had a chance to scold her Rose beat me to it, "Don't say that about yourself Tori. You are a beautiful, strong and powerful woman. Since Draco is too chicken to make the first move you should. Trust me when I say he isn't going to turn you down, he is head over heals for you." Tori looked a little shocked when she heard Rose say that but smiled and nodded at her. Pansy smirked at her. I smiled at them before saying, "After class I want to tell you and they guys something in the common room. But can you keep a secret?" The three of them nodded eagerly. I chuckled at them and opened the door to Potions.

The bell rang signalling the end of potions. I sighed but got up anyway, time to make my way to Mummy Cs class. I love potions because it's the lesson we Slytherins can annoy the Gryfindors but not get in trouble. Personally my favourite part of this lesson was putting doubt into Potters head about, well everything. I told him of all the things Dumbles sacrificed on his way to power, including his sister. I told him that he was raising him up for slaughter. How his father was a bully and picked on people with his gang. By the end of the lesson he stormed out of his seat before anyone even got up, with the rest of the golden trio following him. On the way to DADA Draco asked me what whispered to Potter. I quietly answered, "Just putting doubt into Potter's head, it will make them all weaker in the final battle if he is not with Dumbledick 100%." He had an awed look on his face before opening the door to DADA for me.

This time we were on time to lesson so Miss C didn't have any fuel to give us detention. You see she would try and give me detention whenever she could so she, along with the other Cullens, could try and get Isabella back. I just glared and turned away though. My hatred for them grew even more for keeping me from my Tom by giving me evening detentions. So for the whole lesson I kept quiet, unless she asked me a question. So when the bell went I all but ran to the door, desperate to leave and rest of the gang followed me.

It has been a few hours since then and the gang and I are sitting in the Slytherin common room. I have told them that I need to tell them something and then Draco put a spell on the room so know one could see or hear us. "Ok Bella, I'm literally bouncing in my seat here. Please spill already!" I chuckled at Pansy's request before I nodded.

"Alright, now I have you all here because I feel I can trust you all. When I tell you this you must swear not to mention it to anyone other than those around you," I paused to gauge their reactions. They all nodded so I carried on, "I'm marrying the Dark Lord and will become the Dark Lady."

All mouths dropped, apart from Draco's as he already knew. Emmett was first to speak, "Belly, he's not hurting you is he? You're not being forced into this are you!? I don't care who he is, if he touches you he won't know what hit him!" I laughed at Emmett's expression before saying, "No Emmett, my Tom would never hurt me. I'm not being forced into anything either, we're in love." You can see that I trust them as I would never admit that to people I deem unworthy.

Astoria added in a small voice, "But I didn't know You Know Who could love." I felt a small wave of anger when she doubted my Tom, but let go of it just as quickly, "He told me he never loved before me and that he also thought he could never love."

Blaise grinned and exclaimed, "Potter doesn't stand a chance. I heard him say that love was his edge and that he would win because the Dark Lord doesn't know love!" We all grinned happily but then Rose's grin turned wicked and she said, "So Bella, how's The Dark Lord in bed. Is he rough, mad, gentle, sweet, come on girl details!" My eyes widened slightly but cockily smirked and answered, "Absolutely perfect. He is very dominant, and I love it."

All the guys made vomit sounds and the girls looked either looked shocked or jealous. I burst out laughing when I saw Emmett, he would growling with his eyes widened and fingers in his ears, with a disgusted look on his face. He managed to growl out, "Rosie don't ask my baby sis that. I don't want to know about my Baby Bell's sex life!"

Crabbe looked troubled and quietly asked, "Um, no disrespect but how do you when he looks ready to snap any minute. He's not in his strongest form at this point." I laughed quietly then said, "Oh he has two forms, one is the one he uses around Potter and the order and the sexy 20 year old version of himself that he uses most of the time." I pulled a picture of him from my jean pocket and showed them. In the picture he had no shirt, waist up and a dark mysterious look. The girls jaw's dropped and the guys looked shocked also, but mostly jealous.

I looked at the clock and it said 6 so I snatched the picture back and stood. They all, apart from Draco, gave me confused looked and I explained, "It's six so I'm going to seek out and see Tom. Draco you can stay tonight you look tired. He went to protest but Rose cut him off, "Me and Em can go with her, please?" she looked at me pleadingly and I nodded. So I turned to the door and headed to the forest to apperate, with Rose and Em trailing behind me.

**I'll try and update soon and please, please, please Review. No Flames though! :P **


	9. Chapter 9

**(I've reposted this chapter with the correct grammar and I'm sorry I haven't posted a new chapter yet, I'm finding it quite difficult but I'll hopefully post a new one soon)**

**I am so sorry for the wait, I had a huge writers block. On top of that, my teachers enjoy giving out piles of homework. I was going to put up an authors note to explain but I stopped myself, as I know how much I hate them. Alright, enough of my rambling, on with the story! :**)

Chapter 9

"Wow," muttered Rose as she gazed at the Malfoy Manor. Emmett's eyes were also wide as he looked at it. I smirked at them before heading towards the manor with them both close behind me. Aunt Trixy met us at the door and then pulled me into a bear hug. She turned to the two Vamps behind me with a questioning look and I explained, "Aunt Trixy, these are Emmett and Rosalie McCarty. They were part of the Cullen Clan but they've left them after they realised what a bunch of spineless freaks they are."

Trixy cackled madly before smirking at them and saying, "My name is Bellatrix and I am a death eater. I trust you want to meet the Dark Lord?" They both nodded, so she added, "Then I will leave you three to your business, I'll see you in the morning Bella Dear." Trixy hugged me then headed upstairs towards her bedroom. I grinned at Emmett and Rose before saying, "Follow me," Then, I headed upstairs to the study, where I knew my love would be, with them both trailing behind me.

I knocked on the study door to alert Tom that I was there before entering and then smiled at Tom, who was sat on his dark armchair, holding a wine glass in his left hand. The two vamps stayed in place, waiting for me to introduce them. I walked over to my love, giving him a passionate kiss, which he eagerly returned. After a few minutes we broke apart for air, smiling lovingly at each other. I pulled back slightly, saying, "Tom, Emmett and Rosalie McCarty are outside. They would like to meet you. Please be nice?" He grinned, nodding at me, then he said, "Mr and Mrs McCarty, enter." They both walked in timidly, heads tilted towards the floor.

I jumped up to stand in between my vamps and then began with the introductions, "Tom, I would like you to meet my brother Emmett McCarty and my sister Rosalie McCarty. Guys this is Lord Voldemort. You may address him as My Lord or The Dark Lord." They nodded to me then bowed to Tom. Tom smirked at me before turning his attention towards Rose and Em. "Ah yes, My queen has told me about you both as well as your former coven. Now, Bella trusts you both so that is good enough for me. But betray us or hurt my love, I shall show no mercy," Tom's voice grew threatening towards the end of his little speech. I almost laughed at Em and Rose's scared faces. I however had a completely different reaction to his greeting, he had me very turned on.

When Tom turned to me his eyes darkened, probably matching my own. I winked at him before saying, "Guys relax, Tom won't hurt you, because he knows it'll hurt me." I didn't see their reactions as my eyes were still glued to Tom, my eyes then travelling down to see his obvious erection. "Leave us!" Tom growled out before he advanced towards me. As his arms wrapped around me, I heard the door slam, signalling that Rose and Em had left. But I was too far gone in my Tom induced trance to care.

I groaned, stretching, before snuggling into my Tom's chest once again. He chuckled before saying, "I know you're awake my love." I growled lowly at him before reaching up and began kissing him with as much passion as I could at six in the morning. He hungrily kissed me back before pulling away for air. I pouted up at him and he said, "As much as I would love to continue this My Bella, you and the McCartys must leave before anyone notices you're gone. I wish you could stay in my bed forever my queen but Hogwarts awaits." I sighed sadly, but nodded my head in agreement. I kissed his head lovingly before getting out of bed and heading towards the mirror. I could feel Tom's hungry eyes on my naked body, I grinned and spoke, "Come on Tom, time to get dressed." I ignored his growl before turning to the mirror and pulling my wand out.

'I love magic,' I thought as I cast a cleaning spell on myself. It's one of Tom's own spells, it has the same effect as a shower would have, but without having matted, soaked hair and having to scrub yourself dry. Anyway, after my 'shower' I cast another spell to get dressed. I wore a dark green tank top, black super skinny jeans and dark green high heeled, knee length boots. I threw my Slytherin robe over it then nodded approvingly. See my robe isn't like the normal shapeless ones as I cast a spell over mine to make it hug my perfect figure, and it is low necked. I gave my eyes the smoky eye look then added gloss to my plump red lips.

Then I called my elf, Ellim, to do my hair. I instructed her to put it in a French braid before I turned to the door way to see my Tom leaning against it, looking sexy in his dark lord robes. Ellim broke the silence by saying "Ellim is finished mistress." I turned towards the elf and said, "Thank you, now be gone." With a pop the elf left the room and I strutted over to my Tom. When I reached him I pulled him close before kissing him quickly. "Come, lets go and meet the others," Tom said before grabbing my hand and pulling out of the room.

Right now Rose, Em and I are quietly heading back to the castle. Emmett was, of course, the first one to break the silence and said, "Wow Belly, you really like sex." He gave a half cheeky half disgusted expression after he said it and Rose slapped him across the head. I just laughed and replied, "How could I not when it's with my Tom. My man sure knows how to please me and it is very satisfying. He's very dominant in bed you see and one time he tied me to the bed and just fucked my brains out." I tried my hardest to sound calm but I was laughing so hard inside due to the duo's expressions. Rosalie looked shocked and Emmett looked like he was going to be sick.

I smiled happily at them as we continued walking towards the castle, even more silent than before. This time I was the one to break it by bursting out laughing. As a lonely child I never had the satisfaction of annoying my siblings but now I do. I'm so glad I have Rose and Emmett, they are truly my brother and sister. To think a while ago the only loved one I had was my dad. Now though I have the Malfoys, Le'stranges, Slytherin gang, Sev, Rose, Emmett and my Tom. We might on the dark side but we are still a family. One that I don't plan on letting go.

**That is chapter 9 finished! Hope you liked it, reviews please. But no flames. :-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I can't say sorry enough for not updating in so long. I'm finding it difficult carrying on with this story as I'm not as into it as I was when I first began it and I don't have much time on my hands with my GCSEs going on. However I'm going to try to keep writing this story for you guys and hopefully I'll get back into it. I'm also a little stuck with ideas so if any of you have any ideas of what I can throw at these guys please review and tell me. Hope you like this chapter, if so review (Remember I hate Flames so if you don't like don't review, it's that simple!)**

**All characters belong to JK Rowling and Stephanie Meyers**!

Chapter 10

When we finally entered the Slytherin Common Room we were bombarded with questions from our 'gang' (Draco, Tori, Crabbe, Pansy, Blaise, ect..) and all of the questions were basically asking what happen on our visit to Malfoy Manor. As it was quite early in the morning I shushed them all as they might wake the entire Slytherin House.

When they finally became quiet I said, "Guys seriously shut up! You're going to wake everyone up. So lets all sit down and I'll answer the questions one at a time." They all nodded in agreement before taking a seat. I noticed though that Draco and Tori looked closer than usual so I raised my eyebrows in question while a grin made it's way onto my face. However the only answer I got was them both bowing their heads with a bright blush making it's way up both of their faces. I shook my head, letting it go for the time being, then turned to Pansy, who looked as if she was about to burst. As my eyes met hers she exclaimed, "What happened!? Did it go well?! Did you use protection?!"

My mouth was agape at her last question but I quickly collected myself and answered, "Well in answer to your first question, Rose and Em met Aunty Trixy and Tom. Don't worry they both approved of them. To answer your second question, I believe it went very well, oh and of course, Tom's contraceptive charm is flawless." The girls giggled at my last answer while the boys looked a little uncomfortable. "Any more questions, or did Pansy cover all of them?" I asked, looking around at the group.

While most shook their heads, signalling that they didn't have any questions, Rose nodded so I gestured for her to ask. Rose smirked wickedly before asking, "So Bells, what positions did you and your honey try last night?" The gangs emotions were varied, some were grinning, others wide eyes and my favourite was the identical expression on Draco and Emmett's faces, they both looked as if they were chocking while looking repulsed. I turned to Rosie and said, "Rose though I love you, I'm not going to answer that question as it's very personal but I will say that it was pure bliss." Most of them looked relieved that I didn't actually answer the question, though Rose looked a little disappointed.

Just then a group of first years came down into the common room and they were followed by a large group of third years. We took this as our queue to head out to the great hall for breakfast. Luckily the group were already in their uniforms, so we took off strait after the third years left.

We were sat in D.A.D.A with the Gryffindors and I have never been more annoyed. Today the Cullens were even more annoying than usual. I'm really pissed as I've had such a nice day up until now. I had double potions with Sev and we had the pleasure of watching him shout at the Hufflepuffs, a tall girl from Hufflepuff even burst out in tears when Sev told her that she had made the potion incorrectly, how pathetic. Next was Flying with Madam Hooch, I loved that lesson as Draco and I literally flew circles around Potter, while chanting how stupid he was, childish I know but it was so fun. Anyway the day carried on in that fashion but now the last lesson with Mrs C was putting a bump in my day.

At first it was bad enough with having Pixie, Edweirdo and Mommy Vamp staring at me but it got worse. Mommy Vamp insisted that Draco and I were talking so she moved me to sit next to Eddie. Then he started going on saying, "Bella love, please stop this nonsense and return to normal. I miss your sweet, shy nature. And why have you turned Rosalie and Emmett against us, we're all one big family and your childish behaviour is tearing us apart. Esme is sick with worry as is Carlisle and.." I cut him off before he could say anymore, standing up in rage and then shouting, "Shut the Hell up! I'm sick of you and your delusional family. I hate you all and this is the real me! Rose and Emmett finally see how weird you and your family are and they hate you as much as I do!"

The class looked both shocked and scared of my outburst. Pixie then piped up from the front, dragging Jasper with her and squealed, "Bella, don't you dare talk about our family that way, Emmy and Rosiepoo love us and you're being so mean. Tell her Jazzy!" I chuckled loudly, smirking at how ridiculous she looked, stomping her little pixie feet and talking like a child. Em and Rose glared at her before Rose screamed, "Don't call me Rosiepoo you bitch!" Before Emmett could stop her Rose jumped at Alice, yanking her to the ground.

Pixie started screaming for her Jazzy but as I turned to Jasper he looked indifferent and then smirked lazily at me. I cheered quietly in my head, the God of War was finally showing his face and I was glad. In the end it was Eddie who separated Rose and Pixie, while Momma Bitch dry sobbed in the corner, weak little bitch, and Dr Vamp rubbed her back, I didn't even realise him coming in he probably rushed here when he heard is wife weeping and then he looked down on Rose in disappointment, self righteous prick.

Anyway, one pixie steadied herself she turned to Jasper and screamed, "Jazzy! Why didn't you come and save me!? Bad Jazzy!" I also turned to Jasper and he looked vicious, I'm not a fucking puppy you bitch! You're a bloody bitch and I'm fed up with putting up with your crap!" The class looked at him, shocked, as they had never heard Jasper speak with so much anger.

Pixie looked as if she was about to interrupt but he cut her off by shouting, "I'm the fucking god of war and I won't be treated like a little puppy for you to drag around and dress up. I've only put up with your shit because I was led to believe that you were my mate. But you lied to me about that too you bitch!" The bitch in question pouted and cut in saying, "But Jazzy you are my mate."

He growled loudly at her and yelled, "Shut up and stop lying to me. I know your not my mate as I've been told on who she actually is. Say whatever you want about that crazy old bat Trelawney but she has the odd vision and she saw her!" After that he turned to Edweird and said, "I know that you've known for a while you asshole!" As he got to the door he turned to his 'parents' and added, "Oh and I also know that you two made the hat put me in Gryffindor, but don't worry I'll soon be changing that."

After that incident in D.A.D.A, Jasper has joined our group of friends and he actually had Dumbledick put the old hat back on his head and as expected the house he was supposed to be in was Slytherin. The house excepted him easily and most of us were quite pleased to have him join our house. However, Rosalie and Em were the most pleased with this as they now had their brother back. I like the new Jasper, he's actually quite cool and he has amazing stories from his time in the Vampire Wars. I've even told him about Tom and I, and though he was shocked he was glad that I found someone.

Right now we're sat at the Slytherin table eating our lunch. I'm in the middle of questioning Draco on his and Tori's relationship, while she sat blushing at his side. "So Draco, when did this happen?" I asked as I gestured between them. Draco grinned, then pecked Tori on the cheek, making her smile at him, and he said, "Well we have been dancing around each other for a while but when you left to see the Dark Lord, I finally gathered the courage to ask her out and by some miracle she said yes."

With that said he pecked her on the lips and we girls awed at the cute couple the guys chuckled but I could see some younger Slytherin boys glaring at Draco from down the table. Once they felt my stare on them, they turned to look at me. Most of them winked, until I glared at them, that had them turn around quickly, scared looks on their faces.

However, at that moment I felt someone's eyes focused on me. I scanned the room quickly and I was shocked to find a Ravenclaw girl glaring at me. I didn't take my eyes off her as I said, "Guys, anyone know who that bitch is and why she's glaring at me." The gang turned to see who I was talking about. The moment they turned to look at her she turned away quickly, probably feeling intimidated by having all of us looking at her.

Pansy was the one to answer my question, "That's Cho Chang, she's glaring at you because she likes Eddie boy. She used to have a boyfriend, Cedric who was killed by your beloved, and he looked a lot like Eddie. She's probably pissed that he likes you and not her. Bloody Freak." I growled lowly, quickly building up a small hatred for the bitch from Ravenclaw. I hate Eddie, bloody bitch can have his sparkly pale ass, know one else wants it, like daddy used to say, give your old broken toys to the less fortunate.

After that mishap at lunch, I've been keeping an eye out for the Chang girl. She hasn't done anything yet but, my mother used to say that it's best to keep your guard up. Right now I'm walking back to the common room on my own after lights out. I had been with Sev all afternoon helping him with grading the papers and we had only just finished. Just as I turned a corner I was pulled into a empty classroom. I yanked back to see Cho Chang smirking at me.

I grinned back and said, "Ah, what can I do for you Chang?" She glared at me then she crossed her arms smugly and whispered, "Yes you can help me with something. The guy I want to be with is too hung over your Slytherin ass to see what's right in front of him. But don't worry that won't be a problem soon enough." I raised my eyebrows in question, so she carried on, "I've been watching you closely for a while now and I know your secret. I'm sure everyone would love to here you're shagging the Dark Lord, especially Professor Dumbledore. Now you will do exactly what I say or your secret might not stay a secret for long."

She made an attempt to barge past me but I blocked her and shoved her futher into the classroom. She looked a little panicked and asked, "What are you doing?" I smirked at her slyly and said, "For a Ravenclaw you are quite idiotic. See you've just told me you know about mine and Tom's relationship, threatened me with it and you still expect me to let you leave." She looked very scared now and she stuttered out, "You.. can't.. ki.. kill me. Th.. they would.. know it was.. you."

"Oh poor little Chang, see I don't just have sex with The Dark Lord it's so much more than that, as I'm The Dark Lady." She looked as if she was about to piss herself now, "I'm also a great witch, therefore I can do this easily, by erasing your memory then planting new ones in your head about you being suicidal and to top it all off I'll be killing you with your own wand."

As I finished my sentence did some wand less magic and erased her memory of the past few days, causing her to pass out on the floor, and replaced them with ones of her being suicidal. Then, I summoned her wand and quickly cast 'avada kedavra' killing her instantly. I waved my hand, become invisible to the naked eye and then started heading back to the common room, without a single hair out of place.

**I think this is the darkest we've seen Bella so far. If you guys like super dark Bella I might be showing her more often. Anyway I really hoped you liked it, if you did REVIEW! xxx**x


End file.
